Bittersweet Agony
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: Supernatural AU. The new, mysterious kid at Central High, Jaime Reyes, has seemed to take an interest in loner Bart Allen. Vampire!Jaime/Bart (BluePulse), abusive!Tim/Gar. Rated M for future chapters, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A new fic yay! I know I start too many ._. deal with it guys! So yeah.**

**The pairings are vampire!Jaime/Bart and abusive!Tim/Garfield. Reminder that this story is M rated, for future chapters. Just a warning. So don't like, don't read. My version of a vampire is different than Twilight, and not cliché at all. Anyway, read on please!**

He had short black hair and eyes like pools of molten chocolate. He wore all black, except for a blue scarab hanging from his neck. His name was Jaime Reyes, and he was the new student at Central High. Or at least, that's what I observed from watching him during 1st period, at the back of the room. He didn't introduce himself when Mr. Brook asked him to; he just stood there with his arms crossed, his face expressionless.

"Ok then…this is Jaime Reyes. Jaime, you can sit next to uh…Cassie," the teacher pointed at the 2nd row, 3rd desk to a smiling blonde girl. Jaime sauntered over to his seat, sitting in the chair and looking bored.

"Hi! I'm Cassie," she said in a cheerful voice. He just gave her a blank stare, his gaze running over all the students in the room.

When his dark eyes met mine, he stared, not moving on to look at the next student. I felt my face heat up and dropped my gaze, drumming my fingers nervously against the English book I was secretly reading in between lectures. I could still feel his gaze and wondered why he was looking at me and not Cassie. I wasn't exactly a popular, in fact—

"Bart, can you please pay attention?" Mr. Brook's annoyed voice startled me; I jumped in my seat and sat up straight, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking apologetically at him. He just sighed and continued talking about the different types of literature. I opened up my book beneath the desk and began to read again, forgetting all about Jaime Reyes as I sunk into a different, much better world.

As soon as the bell rang, I jumped to my feet, threw my backpack over one shoulder, and raced out of the room at top speed. I had to get to music before they came, before—

"Hey, white boy!"

Crap. A tall boy with black hair and icy blue eyes shoved me against the locker. I swallowed hard, forcing a large grin onto my face. My backpack slid off my shoulders as I squirmed.

"Hey, what's up Tim?" I asked, my feet trying to touch the ground but failing. He sneered in my face, pushing me by the neck even harder.

"Shut up Allen," he snarled, kneeing me in the stomach. I let out a groan of pain and yelped as he dropped me, punching me square in the face. Blood ran down my face as I stared up at him with watery green eyes.

"Tim…Tim, leave him alone." A frightened voice spoke up, and a small boy with wide green eyes pulled on his sleeve. Tim turned away from me, his anger fading when his eyes fell upon Garfield.

"Hey babe," he smirked, trying to kiss him, but Gar pushed him away, looking at me sadly. I winced at the pity.

"Leave him alone! He doesn't deserve this and—" Tim roughly kissed Gar, who emitted a pathetic yelp of protest, cutting him off and pressing their bodies together.

"I'll see you at lunch," he smirked, completely ignoring what the younger boy was saying.

"No, you won't. Not unless you leave him alone," Garfield glared at the ebony, then offered me a hand. I took it and stood up, stemming the blood flow from my nose with my sleeve. The crowd that gathered had dispersed, and I realized I was late for 2nd period. Not that I cared anyways.

"Fine. I'll leave the freak alone," Tim huffed, sending me a death glare before stalking off.

"You ok?" Gar asked, and I nodded grimly. He wasn't really my friend—no one wanted to be associated with me ever since 2 Decembers ago—but he occasionally stood up for me whenever Tim cornered me in the hall. Other than that, everyone avoided me. I felt bad for him though. He was Tim's boyfriend, but the older boy was a bit abusive. Garfield rarely had a say in any conversation, but he really did love Tim. Gar gave me a sad smile before walking off to the band room. I dabbed at my nose again, and was about to pick my backpack again when I felt someone watching me. A shiver ran up my spine as I turned and met cold brown eyes. I swallowed hard and averted my eyes from Jaime, not knowing why he had seemed to take an interest in me. Since I was looking down I didn't realize he was approaching me until he was pinning me against the lockers.

For the 2nd time today, I was helpless and at the mercy of my captor. Jaime easily held me in place, even though I was kicking and struggling madly. My punches seemed to bounce off his chest, and his eyes glinted when I heard a crack. He was still pinning me, but his gaze flickered to my pained hand and he dropped me.

"O-ow! Sh*t! _Sh*t_!" I swore, letting out a sharp scream of pain and jumping up and down. The pain was sharp and bubbled in my stomach for some reason.

Jaime studied me carefully before wrapping his gingers around my wrist and pulling me along with him. His fingers were soft but cold. I didn't even protest, just mumbled in pain, trying not to scream again. He didn't say anything; in fact, I hadn't heard his voice even once. I glared at him and yanked my hand away from him. Actually, I tried to, but his loose fingers had a steel grasp. I planted my feet firmly and scowled.

"Aren't you even going to say sorry?" I demanded. His face remained blank like it always had, but something changed in his eyes; a dart of amusement flashed in them before he answered me.

"If I recall, you were the one attacking me in the first place." His voice as soft and smooth and lovely, like molten chocolate. Just like his eyes, I found myself thinking. His lip twitched upward for a fraction of a second, so quickly that I could have imagined it.

"I…you pushed me and—"

He suddenly reached out and touched the bridge of my nose lightly. I stopped in the middle of my sentence, feeling my face heat up as he stared at me openly and heatedly. I gingerly put a hand under my nose and realized it wasn't bleeding anymore. All the dried blood on my face had vanished too. My jaw dropped as I cast him an unbelieving look.

"How did you—" I broke off as he began to pull me down the hall again. My eyes roamed over his black jacket, boots, and jeans, and I wondered how such a rough looking boy could have such a melodic voice. My thoughts wandered to how he had just healed my injuries within a second, a second! Was he some kind of wizard? He didn't look it at all.

"You talk too much," was all he said, a slight smile sliding across his face before it vanished. I just let him pull me, and we stopped outside a door that I recognized as the nurse's room.

He pulled open the door and I stepped inside, my wrist aching so badly that yellow spots blurred my vision. The nurse immediately stood up when she saw how twisted my wrist was, getting out an ice pack and a few more tools.

"Back again Bart?" she gave me a warm smile, which turned to ice when her eyes fell upon the Hispanic male next to me.

"How did this happen?" she asked in a clipped tone. I was fumbling around for an excuse when Jaime told her smoothly, "I accidentally closed my locker on his hand."

She gave him a dirty look as she fixed my wrist. It was just sprained, and needed to be iced. In a week or so it would be healed. I held the ice on it, wincing at the freezing cold temperature. Jaime escorted me out of the room, his hand gently resting on the small of my back. Wherever his cold hand touched sent sparks of electricity up my spine.

We both stopped in the hall; I looked at the floor and he looked at me. Uncomfortable, I bit my lip and looked up at him, trying not to smile at his continuing poker face.

"So uh…I've got to get to music," I said, adjusting my backpack straps.

"I'm new, think you could show me around?" Jaime asked, and suddenly I realized how long and black his lashes were.

"Y-yeah! Sure." I stumbled over my words nervously, though I wasn't sure why, and began to walk down to the music hall. When I looked back, Jaime was following me, fingering the blue scarab around his neck.

**Woot! First chapter ^^' next one in Jaime's POV!**

**~samx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review guys :3 they really keep me writing! Anyway, this chapter is in Jaime's POV so you get a little more details of his vampire past.**

**Enjoy ^^'**

**~x~**

The first thought that came to my mind when I woke up was that I was thirsty. And not for water or soda. I got up from my steel bed and walked to the fridge, looking like a model—perfect hair, flawless features—and took out a pouch filled with a chunky red liquid. It was a bit old, but it would do. I poured the panther blood into a glass and sipped it carefully, not wanting to spill any onto my leather jacket. I felt the hot liquid travel down my throat, and let out a satisfied sigh. When I was done, I picked up my backpack and walked out the door of my huge house. It was just the way things were.

Just like I couldn't change the fact that I was a vampire. It was who I was now, and I might as well live my life as one without being miserable. I had yet to find a mate though. Every vampire needs a mate before their 21st birthday. Vampires didn't age, but their years were still counted. I was changed at age 14, meaning I had been a vampire for almost 7 years. I was turning technically turning 21 in a couple of months, but no one caught my eye. And I couldn't just pick a random person off the streets. Luckily I was bisexual, so I could choose a boy or girl, but I had only had one serious relationship, and that had turned out…bad. I shook my head to clear my mind of these thoughts, and walked along the sidewalk, fingering my scarab. It was blue, representing the modern vampires. There were two clans—the ones who followed the ancient traditions of staying away from humans unless they were going to kill them, and those who lived among humans but only drank animal blood. The black beetle scarab represented the ancient clan, and the blue one represented the modern clan. I could never kill a human; only 7 years ago I was one myself, and I preferred animal blood anyway.

I walked down the sidewalk, lost in thoughts, when I heard a disruption. Actually, the two boys arguing were at least 30 feet away, but I could hear them clearly, as if they were a couple feet away.

"Oh, c'mon Gar. You know you'd do anything for me." This was a rough and smirking voice.

"Not this!" the second voice was much younger and laced with fear.

"Don't make me angry. Just say you'll do it!" the rough voice became enraged.

"Fine…" the voice sounded defeated.

"Good. Now come here and…"

"Tim, not now—"

I realized the rougher, older boy was kissing the younger one quite harshly, but it wasn't any of my business. As I passed them, my eyes flickered to the younger boy, who had tears in his eyes as he dejectedly walked away from the smirking ebony teen. I just kept my calm façade on, increasing my pace slightly, as I was almost late to my new high school. After I was changed into a vampire, I lived in my flat, not going to school, terrified of what was going to happen to me. I used to be a part of the black beetle clan, with my vampire friend Tye. But when he mated, his mate, a beautiful Asian werewolf, killed him and stole the source of his power. Contrary to popular belief, werewolves and vampires weren't enemies, but they weren't best friends either. A vampire's source of power came from how strong his will was. Asami sucked all of it out of him, and he crumbled to ash. The council of the Black Beetle Clan just brushed it off; they decided it happened, that it was part of the natural ways. After Tye's death, I decided I would never be a part of that clan anymore, and switched over to the Blue Clan.

As I entered the building, I remembered my first period class as English, room 34, and headed straight towards it, not really sure how I knew where to go. I was a very young vampire, so I wasn't sure of my abilities, powers, of strength. I opened the door and walked inside, and immediately it felt like I was being electrocuted. My eyes, without my consent, were riveted to a boy in the back of the room. He was looking down and reading a book on his lap, I knew even though he was hiding it excellently. All I could tell about him was that he had pale skin and a mop of messy auburn hair falling into his eyes. I realized the teacher was talking to me, but chose to ignore him. He wasn't relevant now.

"Jaime, you can sit to next to uh…Cassie." I snapped out of my daze long enough to see him point at a smiling blonde girl seated in the 2nd row. I walked down the aisles, feeling everyone's eyes on me, and _his_. I didn't know what color they were yet. I casually leaned back in my seat, ignoring Cassie's attempts at conversation, and locked eyes with striking green. I stared into his eyes, carefully noting the way his face turned a light shade of red and how he looked away from me and back down to his book. I wondered what his name was, but not for long.

"Bart, can you please pay attention?" the teacher was staring at him, looking annoyed, and Bart muttered, "Sorry," and stiffened in his seat. I continued watching him out of the corner of my eye, not able to pull my eyes away from his slender frame. Realizing the teacher was talking, I used a common skill to listen and watch at the same time, without confusing myself to no end. Distracted by his green, green eyes, I almost missed the bell ring. I noted how he jumped up and practically sprinted from the room, as if he wanted to get to his next class and avoid someone…

I smoothly slid out of my seat and followed him into the hall, where I was greeted by the sight of Bart shoved against a locker, his feet dangling, by the same ebony I had seen earlier this morning. I narrowed my eyes slightly and moved to the left so my view wasn't blocked by the other students.

"Hey, what's up Tim?" Bart forced a smile, though behind his mask I could sense a state of panic and pain.

"Shut up Allen." Tim, as I assumed his name was, kneed him right in the stomach, causing Bart to double over in pain, and then punched his face. I saw the blood trickling down, but somehow knew it wasn't broken.

The other boy from earlier this morning, with pale green eyes, was trying to get Tim to stop. I watched through narrowed eyes as Tim completely ignored Gar's words and just kissed him hard. As the crowd finally left and Gar helped Bart up, I noticed how different the two's eyes were: Gar's were pale but held a sort of scared confidence, and Bart's were dark and dull and full of pain and sorrow. I was staring at him, and he suddenly turned, probably feeling my gaze on him. He looked down, and suddenly I found myself mere inches away from his face, pushing him against the lockers.

He began to struggle violently, but his punches and kicks bounced off my chest as if I were made of steel. I raised an eyebrow, but when I heard a crack let him fall.

"O-ow! Sh*t! _Sh*t_!" he gave a scream of pain, his eyes wide as he swallowed anther scream. He had broken his wrist. I studied him for a bit before grabbing his other wrist and pulling him down the hall. He didn't seem to like this; he stopped suddenly, his face fierce, and said, "Aren't you even going to say sorry?" I was amused by how he seemed to be challenging me; I think he found my expressionless face frustrating. That was another one of my abilities—I could sense emotions, and sometimes change them.

"If I recall, you were the one attacking me in the first place," I answered softly, immediately feeling waves of awe strike me from him. I twitched my mouth upwards as he stammered, "I…you pushed me and—"

I chided softly in my head before tapping the bridge of his nose lightly. The blood flow stopped and all the dried red liquid vanished. I knew I had healing powers, but to what extent I didn't know. His jaw dropped and he looked stunned as I began to walk with him again.

"You talk too much," I gave him a little smile, admiring the way his cheeks flushed. I knew exactly where the nurse's room was, even though I had never been in this school before. I pushed open the door for Bart, who stumbled across the threshold, wincing. The nurse was a smiling brunette who greeted Bart by saying, "Back again Bart?"

Again? That meant Tim probably beat up Bart on a daily basis, I mused mentally, my eyes roaming over his pale skin and noticing faded green and purple bruises.

"How did this happen?" she asked coldly, giving me an icy stare.

"I accidently closed my locker on his hand," I lied smoothly, earning another evil look from her. She put ice on Bart's wrist and told him it was probably sprained, which I already knew. I rested my hand on the small of his back and guided him out of the room; he shivered at the cold temperature of the ice he was holding in place on his wrist.

"So uh…I've got to get to music," Bart stopped and looked at me nervously, looking at the ground.

"I'm new; think you could show me around?" I asked, and waves of uneasiness hit me. I concentrated and sent out blank waves, just gentle ones, to prod him in the right direction.

"Y-yeah! Sure." He managed, is green eyes flickering up to meet my dark ones before he set off down the hall. I followed him, my thoughts still racing about the electric spark I had felt upon laying eyes on him. I followed him, touching the blue scarab around my neck and wondering how I would deal with him.

**Slightly longer! Was this boring? :( I think it was….anyway! important:**

**Do you want me to do each scene in both their POV's, or just one? Like, the school day in Bart's POV and then after school in Jaime's POV? Please tell me because I want you all to enjoy this story =D**

**Review and I'll love you forever :***

**~samx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know much about Bart's past, but I'm pretty sure that his parents aren't dead. And for Garfield's parents, I have no idea about his dad, and I'm going to make his mom turn to drinking for the purposes of this story :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I sat on my bed, my fingers wrapping and unwrapping around my right wrist as I thought over the events that had happened today, and how I was going to deal with them. The most important thing that lingered on my mind was Jaime Reyes—probably the most mysterious boy I had ever met. And he had taken an interest in me. Bart Allen, the loser who was beat up by the popular guy every day. I never did anything to Tim, yet my presence was reason enough to cause him to rearrange my face. Well, attempt to anyway. I bit my lip and let out a sigh as I stared down at my healed wrist. It didn't even make sense that he could just touch me and I'd be healed.

For a couple of hours, I even thought I had imagined him and his healing. But then those beautiful dark eyes would swim in my vision, and I knew he was real. I just didn't know what to do. Was he dangerous? Not to me, I immediately thought. I was surprised at the intensity of my thoughts, but then again, one look into his deep chocolate eyes and I knew he wouldn't lay a hand on me. I had sprained my wrist thanks to him, but that was my fault, not his. Was his chest made out of steel or something?

"Bart! Are you doing your homework?" my mom's voice floated up from the end of the stairs, and I dropped my head into my hands, calling back, "Yeah, I am!"

It was time I concentrated on something that didn't make my head spin and my heart beat fast.

**~x~**

An hour later, I was still trying to finish the stupid English essay. I hadn't listen to the discussion at all, thanks to _him_, so I was struggling badly. I was about to give up when someone rang the doorbell. I groaned as I threw my bedroom door open and stomped out. My mom was out shopping and my dad was at work, so I had to go all the way downstairs to get the door.

I unlocked it and snapped with a frown, "I'm—" I stopped dead at the boy standing in front of me. It was Garfield, but a very bruised and bloody version of him. His arms were covered in bruises and he had a black eye. His lip was split open and bleeding, his clothes ripped, and I saw more cuts on his body. His wide green eyes were shiny with tears.

"My god, Gar, what happened?" I gasped as I helped him inside. He struggled to sit down in a chair but didn't say anything, his bloody lip trembling as he took a few deep breaths.

"T-Tim got mad at me…" he finally whispered, tears streaming down his face and mingling with the blood. I ran and got him a wet towel, and while he was wiping his face, retrieved the first aid kit from underneath my bed. I had gotten my fair share of beatings from Tim, so many, in fact, that it became almost routine to clean my cuts and bruises.

I now did the same for Gar, anger flowing in my veins whenever he winced in pain. I wrapped some gauze around his arm and dabbed a little cream on his eye to decrease the swelling, then declared, "Done."

"Thanks Bart…I know I'm not r-really nice to you…" he mumbled, slightly ashamed as his pale eyes met mine. I gave him a smile, shaking my head at his words. We sat in silence; him hugging himself and sniffling, and me lost in my own thoughts.

"Why did Tim get mad anyway?" I finally asked, breaking the lengthy silence.

"I told him if he didn't leave you alone, I wouldn't talk to him," Gar explained, wiping his eyes carefully.

"Nice of you to stick up for me. But why don't you just leave him, Gar? I know this isn't the first time he's hit you! Just leave him!" I ranted, getting up and pacing.

"Because I love him. That's why I stay; that's why I let him hurt me. I love him too much to ever leave him." He said quietly, and I sat, stunned.

"That's…" I started.

"Sick? Terrible? Utterly stupid of me?" Gar questioned with a bitter smile.

"…hopeless," I replied gently, and his eyes filled with tears once more.

"He doesn't love me though. He always flirts with everyone else and he thinks I'm just a silly little kid," he sniffed. I could think of nothing to console him, so I just patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"I should—should get going. He'll be waiting for me," Garfield sighed and slowly stood up.

"You walked here?" I asked in disbelief; I lived in a pretty central place, but I knew he lived with his older sister and drunkard mom.

"Half-walked, half-ran. I was so scared of Tim," Gar swallowed thickly, holding back tears. I bit my lip and let him slowly limp out the door, his head hanging, and wondered how anyone could love someone who caused them so much pain and hurt.

With that lovely thought in mind, I trudged up the flight of stairs and sat back at my desk, trying to concentrate. But whenever I glanced down at my partially finished essay, my mind would not focus. I flopped on my bed, dozing off. My dreams were filled with blood and chocolaty eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I didn't get many reviews :/ They really help me guys!**

**~samx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah this took a while D: I hope it's worth the wait :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

As soon as I got home, I went straight to the fridge and grabbed a giant bottle of jaguar blood. It was spicy but filling, and I chugged the whole thing down in a minute. I wiped my mouth and sighed deeply, feeling the blood run in my veins and fill me with energy.

I did take a thermos with me to school, but someone had distracted me. Bart Allen was one very confusing boy. I couldn't figure him out, like I had everyone else.

Cassie was a popular, bubbly, girl with lots of friends, on her way to an excellent college.

Tim was used to getting his way, which was why he made other's lives hell; he beat up people for the fun of it.

Garfield was younger than most of the grade, and innocent as well, but he was the first to experience true love, even if it came from someone who pushed him around.

As for Bart…it was difficult for me to read him. I could tell he had a crooked sense of humor. He was nervous around me, and was a loner, from what I could tell today. He didn't know it, but I had sensed bruises on his back and arms. I assumed they were from Tim, as he seemed to beat him up every day.

It wasn't that he didn't like me; every time I looked at him, or whenever my fingers brushed against his neck, I could feel waves of confusion, nervousness, and aw radiating from him. He was always cautious around me, as if I was going to try something. Which I wasn't, of course.

Something had caused him to become wary, and afraid of human contact, and it wasn't just Tim. I couldn't read his mind. As far as I knew, my powers only stretched to reading very forceful or emotional thoughts that were broadcasted strongly.

Bart didn't seem like the type of boy to voice his feelings, I could tell. He preferred to be silent, the invisible shadow to everyone around him. I didn't see why; he was funny and nice and sweet and cute and—

I began to realize most of my thoughts felt very strongly for him. That was both good and bad: if that was true, I had found my mate. If it wasn't, I only wanted him for lust, and I felt terribly about that. So many people—both boys and girls—I had used only for their bodies.

I couldn't help it; it was one of my weaknesses. The need for sex. If I only wanted Bart for that, I would leave. Leave the school, leave the city just leave him. And that would be hard, I imagined. But it was better than using him.

My phone buzzed, and I looked at the name and smiled slightly; it was Conner. He wasn't a vampire, but my friend before I was turned into one. I never used him; it would be too weird. Picking it up and hitting 'accept,' I said, "Hey."

"Hi Jaime. Wanna hang? M'gann is out, again," his steely voice had a hint of bitterness, but I pretended not to notice it.

"Alright. I'll be at your place soon." I replied.

"See you then!" he hung up, and I grabbed a full thermos to take with me. My shoes were already on, so I walked outside, the door automatically locking when I asked it to. Apparently, I could also move around metals by just thinking about it.

I headed in the direction of Conner's house, almost running into a pale girl with wide brown eyes. I usually would just smile an apology and walk on, but I sensed overpowering waves of fear coming from her. Frowning, I watched as she hurried off, shaking. Her clothes were ripped and bits of leaves and branches were stuck in her hair.

She must have come from the forest, I reasoned. But why was she so scared? I had also noticed little claw marks on her shirt, like something had attacked her. I filed these thoughts away and concentrated on the path to Conner's house. He lived with his dad, who was always at some meeting at his work office. Conner never talked about his mom. I never felt any strong thoughts coming from him about her either, so I assumed he didn't know either.

I walked up to his dark brown house with huge windows and blue lights, and rang the doorbell. I heard barking and grinned; Wolf, his giant white dog, would probably open up the door for me. However, when the door did open, it was a tired looking Conner, his blue eyes downcast. He mumbled a greeting, sounding much worse than on the phone, and walked down the hall.

I closed the door and followed him, the bolts clicking into place after I willed them to. Barking echoed off the walls, but it wasn't a pleasant sound. Wolf sounded like he was in severe pain. I followed my friend down the hall and flight of stairs to the basement, where it was pretty dark. I wondered why the lights weren't on.

"After I called you, I noticed Wolf hadn't been home for a while. And then I went into the basement to find…" Conner swallowed thickly, and I felt sympathy for him. Other than me and M'gann (more on her later), Wolf was like his best friend. I bit my lip and looked past him to stare at the dog.

His white fur was matted with blood, leaves, and dirt. His head was bowed, and I could see one of his ears had been split open. Ragged scars were visible on his stomach, the blood still dripping heavily from them. I noticed that his injuries all had the same pattern—they were thin and delicate looking at the start, then widened out to a harsh, jagged tear. My eyebrows furrowed and I wished I could read his mind.

"Whatever did this to him was definitely not human," I told Conner, my thoughts racing as I tried to figure out what could have attacked his dog. My thoughts flashed to the scared girl, and I got an idea. Kneeling by Wolf, I slowly reached out my hand to touch his head.

He jerked back, gold eyes wide in fright, a pathetic whimper escaping his mouth. Conner looked upset, but tried to mask it with indifference as he waited for my analysis.

"I can heal him, but if he doesn't want me to, I cannot. My powers only extend to those who want them," I said softly, and my black-haired friend hung his head, sighing.

"He won't let me touch him…" he answered with a heavy heart, his lips curving into a frown.

"I think this was a werewolf." I said. His eyes widened as his gaze turned sharply on me.

"I thought they were all in Europe and Asia!" his voice cracked slightly and I knew why; M'gann, his on and off girlfriend for 3 year now, had almost been attacked by one. Of course, she thought it was just a huge wolf, but Conner knew better and came straight to me. I ad reported it to the council, and they drove the beasts out of the States.

"I thought so too, Kon." I sighed and took a swig from my thermos. Conner wrinkled his nose and muttered, "Bloodsucker," but he was grinning. I shook around the thermos, the blood sloshing loudly inside, and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Ugh! Ok, you win!" he groaned; I smirked slightly and took a long sip, relishing the way the blood mixed with mine, filling me with energy, adrenaline, and power. He noticed this, along with the change in my state of mind.

Usually I was calm. I didn't know he could sense it, but whenever my feelings or thoughts were off track, so were his, until we balance out. It wasn't like we were mates, more like bonded by friendship for life.

Conner cocked an eyebrow at me, guiding me up the stairs. I took a last look at Wolf before closing the door behind me and heading to the kitchen. He got himself an apple, and took a big bite, waiting for me to start talking.

"Conner…" I sighed wearily, elongating his name

"Jaime…" he did the same, mokingly.

"I might have found my mate!" I blurted out, way out of character. I watched how Conner's eyes lit up.

"That's great!" he answered, genuinely happy for me.

"I'm not sure yet," I admitted, resting my chin on the table. He waited patiently, as I collected my thoughts about Bart and tried to sum them up in one little sentence.

How could I? How could I explain to Conner how I loved the shade of Bart's eyes? or how his lips curved into a shy little smile whenever he looked at me. Or how I wanted to run my hand through those soft auburn locks?

I knew that there was no way I could tell Conner about Bart without sounding like a lovesick puppy.

* * *

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Hopefully good! I know there wasn't much BluePulse. Next chapter, I promise ;)**

**~samx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long and it's short. I'm losing inspiration D:**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I awoke with a start, the sensation of falling causing my stomach to ache and my head to spin. My dream had turned into a nightmare, with Tim sprouting claws and ripping out my throat. And Jaime, healing me over and over, sharp bursts of pain making me scream loudly in agony.

I sighed, wiping sweat off my forehead, and slowly peeled back my sheets, my body burning up. The comforters had all but swallowed me up, and I craved fresh air desperately. But if I went downstairs, my mom would force me to get ready for bed, and I wasn't tired at all. That left me with one option—the window.

I opened it and stuck my head out, frowning slightly when my mind actually wrapped around the fact that I was pretty high up. Second thoughts began to race around my head, but before I could actually think about what stunt I was about to pull, I jumped off the ledge.

That didn't end up so well.

I let out a yell of pain as my back thudded against part of the house that jutted out. I could practically feel the bruises forming as I slid off the edge and tumbled straight into the hedge. Groaning, I slowly picked myself up off the ground, picking stray leaves off my shirt and twigs out of my hair. At least I was alive and free.

I took off at a quick pace, not glancing back even once to see if my mom had noticed. I had no idea where to go, but it definitely wasn't to the right. That was the path to school, and further on, the Royale. It was the section of town Tim lived in, along with all the other rich families of this city. I clenched my jaw in anger and headed in the opposite direction.

I still didn't understand why all the rich kids at school thought they were so much better than me. Cassie was popular but not a snob. Then again, I didn't really talk to her, and loathed her for being so bubbly. I tried to keep a happy and carefree front up, but after a while it got hard to smile through the pain.

Jaime made it easier though.

I blinked, so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when I bumped into someone. I fell back hard, almost cracking my head on the pavement, but someone caught me. I sucked in a sharp breath as I stared up into beautiful dark eyes.

"You alright?" Jaime asked, studying me carefully. I avoided his piercing gaze and pulled up my elbow, poking it and wincing when it stung. Blood was beginning to seep out of the cut. Jaime tensed up, his face turning pale.

"Yeah, but you don't look so—" my jaw dropped as he suddenly shoved me hard and barreled up the path. I bounced onto the grass, squeezing my eyes shut as the same elbow slammed into the ground, this time tearing the skin properly and bringing a fresh burst of pain to my arm.

"What was that for?" I mumbled to myself, slowly picking myself off the ground and dropping my sleeve over the injury, hoping it would absorb the dripping blood.

He had seemed more different.

I realized this after I had walked for almost twenty minutes. I frowned and concentrated hard on how he seemed. He was more alive, and there was a spring in his step, which he definitely didn't have around me. Maybe he saw someone, I reasoned. I sighed. Of course he could. When did I start thinking I was special?

After a while, I realized I was in front of the forest. It was getting darker by the minute, and I could have sworn I saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me from deep inside. My heart jumped wildly and my palms became sweaty. I took a step back, my eyes widening in horror as the eyes grew brighter and I could make out the body of something big and furry.

I didn't even think—I just turned and ran. Every step caused my pain, thanks to my bruises, but I was still numb, transfixed by those huge yellow eyes. was it a wolf? Last time I checked, wolves didn't live in a forest so close to civilization. Besides, the creature I had seen was way too big for a wolf. It seemed more like a bear, minus the pointy ears.

By the time I got home, I was out of breath and sweating buckets. I didn't bother climbing back up to my window; I stomped through the kitchen and collapsed on the table.

"Bart? What's wrong?" my mom asked in worry once she saw my pale face glistening and my bloody sleeve.

"Tripped when I was running. And, uh, it was dark so I got scared." I tried to sound sheepish and managed a small smile at her. She bit her lip but nodded, wiping the table with a wet wipe. She threw it away, wiped her hands on a towel, and went upstairs.

I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of grape juice, trying to calm myself down. The sugar made me slightly hyper, and soon any scary thoughts about wolves or yellow eyes melted away. I ran upstairs, took a quick shower, and worked on an essay that was due in a month for English while my hair was drying. I shook it to the side, water droplets falling on my lap, the carpeted floor, and the keyboard. I hastily towel dried it and was about to brush my teeth when my phone buzzed. Frowning, I picked it up, read the text, and felt my heart beat faster.

**From: unknown number**

**Jaime here. I apologize for earlier, Bart. I had to take care of a few things. I hope your arm is alright.**

**To: unknown number**

**It's ok! Uh, how did u get my #?**

**From: unknown number**

**School directory. **

**To: unknown number**

**Oh, I c. and my arm is ok, thanks tho**

**From: unknown number**

**I'm glad to here it.**

**To: unknown number**

**Ehe yup!**

I didn't get a reply after that, but there was a stupid grin plastered on my face as I spun in my chair, daydreaming about Jaime and fluffy cotton candy clouds and unicorns and rainbows and sparkly things.

Suffice to say, I didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**So sorry . please review? Please guys!**

**~samx**


	6. Chapter 6

**My high school has a shark club that I might join xD**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait! I'm starting school soon so updates may be even longer D:**

**Read on~**

* * *

I was much happier after talking to Conner. He had assured me that Bart was gay. He had heard it from an old friend who used to go to the same middle school as him. As I left Conner's house, I practically floated down the path. I had a chance with Bart.

Of course, that made it even more dangerous for me to be around him. The more of a chance I had, the harder it would be to resist him.

I decided to check out the forest to see if I could sense any werewolves. Unlike the old legends, us vampires couldn't smell werewolves, or vice versa. We had this sort of 6th sense that tolled alarm bells in our minds whenever one of the opposite species was around, but only in wolf form. If they hadn't transformed, then no vampires would be able to directly tell.

I hummed as I made my way down the path. I had a chance! Bart just attracted me more than anyone I had ever met. I was sure he was my mate. Of course, there was one big problem. More like several.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the figure walking on the path a few feet in front of me. As a result, I stumbled backwards and the person tripped and fell. I caught the faint scent of watermelon as I caught Bart, looking down at him in worry. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped a little.

"You alright?" I questioned, looking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything, He raised his elbow to reveal a long cut dripping blood.

Oh shit.

"Yeah, but you don't look so—" he started to say, but I had already pushed him to the side and raced up the path, not daring to even breath.

I was so close to just taking him right there. The smell of his blood was irresistible. I felt a little guilty for shoving him, but it was better than forcing him to do anything. As soon as I got to my house, I drained a liter of monkey blood, craving that spicy zap as it flowed down my throat. I wanted more, but knew that an overdose would cause whatever powers I had to be uncontrollable, depending on how much of an overdose I took.

To distract myself, I turned on my TV to the shark channel and watched the mighty predators tear into helpless dolphins, fish, and sea otters. After a while, I decided to text Bart and apologize for the incident that had occurred earlier.

**To: Bart**

**Jaime here. I apologize for earlier, Bart. I had to take care of a few things. I hope your arm is alright.**

**From: Bart**

**It's ok! Uh, how did u get my #?**

**To: Bart**

**School directory.**

**From: Bart**

**Oh, I c. and my arm is ok, thanks tho**

**To: Bart**

**I'm glad to here it.**

**From: Bart**

**Ehe yup!**

My phone died after that, and I didn't feel like getting up an looking for the charger, so I took a nap, as I would be looking for werewolves in the woods around 2 in the morning.

_I was falling. It was weird, because it seemed to be in slow motion. I could see the edge of a marble cliff, the deep green trees of the forest, the light blue of the sky melting into black, and the fiery ball of light known as the sun sinking below the horizon. I twisted my body in midair, feeling cold wind wrap around me, and tried to assume an appropriate landing position. _

_Suddenly I was on the ground, running so fast everything was a blur. I caught sight of familiar faces, each which made me react in a different way. Ty—I choked back a sob; Conner—I smiled; Bart—I felt my heart beat faster; Tim—I felt an angry growl rise in my throat; and then a new face, one I hadn't seen before. A girl with bright pink hair and piercing blue eyes giggled in front of me as I ran. Her face was round and smooth, almost fake. She smiled, revealing a set of pointy teeth, and snarled at me. _

_Someone was screaming, a high-pitched scream that made my ear ring. I stopped running, pausing in front of the base of a waterfall. I tilted my head back up to see the roaring water extending out from its natural flow and suddenly w huge wave crashed around me. I was coughing and spluttering, everything going black._

_The scene changed, and I was in a boat, the word 'rewind' echoing in my head. The boat was small and tiny but sailing with great speed towards a drop. My eyes widened when I realized it was the base of the waterfall, and I yelled._

Everything around me shattered and I woke up in a cold sweat, sure the pink-haired girl was about to bite off my head. I usually didn't have nightmares, so this was strange. Something about the girl seemed familiar; those eyes, like shards of ice…

I decided to call up the one of the members of the modern vampire council—blue of course. He wasn't an actual vampire, but an expert, and knew all about the ancient legends, while I barely knew my own powers.

"Hello?" a voice spoke on the other line.

"Hi Dick." I said.

"Oh, hey Jaime! What's new?"

"I need some information."

"Ah, I see. On what?"  
"A girl."

"Ooh, now I really see."

"Not like that, Dick. From one of my nightmares."

"Oh. Explain?"

"Pink hair, blue eyes and—"

"Seriously?"

I paused, noting the disbelief covering up a bit of fear in his voice.

"Yes, really."

"In your nightmares? That isn't good."

"Why not?"

"I…how about I come over and tell you? Speaking over the phone about Yolanda isn't safe."

"…Sure. Come over any time."

I hung up, wondering what on earth he was talking about. Yolanda? Was that her name? I frowned, hoping Dick would come over and explain soon.

* * *

**Geez this was short. I'm so sorry.**

**Review please!**

**~samx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've had a lot of things on my mind, so please excuse the crappy content of this chapter.**

**Read on~**

* * *

I was on my way to class when I felt something—like when you step into a cold shower. I turned to meet sharp blue eyes before they disappeared. Shrugging, I went into my class.

Throughout the whole time, I made paper airplanes and threw them at people. One hit Tim in the back of his head, and he turned, eyes murderous. I gulped.

After class, he cornered me.

"How do you like that, Allen?" Tim snarled in my face, socking me in the stomach again. I cried out in pain as he brought his knee up to hit my gut again. My eye was swollen shut, my lip was bleeding, and my cheek was scraped, the first signs of blood starting to appear.

I gritted my teeth and took the blows, trying to be strong, but right about then I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was definitely not in school. A muscular teen with hard blue eyes was scowling down at me. I sat up in a flash and ducked under his arm, panic enveloping my body.

"Hermano, it's ok." I relaxed and turned upon hearing Jaime's familiar, soothing voice. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which made my face flame and my nerves very jittery.

I touched my face lightly to fin my nose had a bandage on it, my eye was less swollen, and my lip was no longer bleeding. My green eyes met his dark ones, puzzlement reflecting in mine.

I wondered why he hadn't just healed me like before—not that I was complaining. My back was still sore, and I cracked it, sighing a little at the relief.

"Thanks." I told him quietly. The tall guy from before snorted and left the room. Where was I, even?

"You're at Conner's house." Jaime explained, leaning against the doorframe.

"Why not your hours?" the question slipped out of my mouth. His eyes flared for a second.

"I don't have the supplies you needed." Was his stiff response. I bit my lip and looked down; I had made things awkward. Way to go, Allen.

For a few minutes there was an uncomfortable silence. Then:

"Do you need some company on your way home?"

The corner of my mouth quirked upwards into a smile.

Jaime was quite a gentleman. He took my arm gently and led me on the path to where I lived. I had no idea how he knew which route to take, but I was so captivated by everything about him that it didn't matter.

"You didn't have to walk me, you know." I said rather shyly, and he grinned a bit, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a smirk. Suddenly, his tone was much different as his arms snaked around me.

"Oh, but I did." He replied, voice sultry and suave. I bit my lip, feeling heat rise in my face. We had one more corner to turn before getting to my house.

Jaime suddenly twirled me around and kissed me, hard. My eyes widened in shock but I began to kiss back. It felt like I was in a dream.

* * *

"Bart? Wake up, hermano."

My eyes flew open and I sat up straight. I was in a white bed, my nose bandaged and my lip still bleeding. Jaime was looking at me in concern, dark eyes unreadable. His cheek was bruised and his wrist wrapped in gauze. I watched his fists clench and unclench.

"I—where am I?" I asked in a dazed voice.

"School." He answered stiffly. He took a deep breath, as if to control himself.

"Oh." I muttered, remembering what Tim had done to me.

"I was very close to killing Tim." He breathed, touching my forehead lightly.

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly, to avoid him noticing the red on my cheeks that had appeared as soon as he touched me. Also, I was curious and worried.

"Of course." He assured me, a faint smile flickering across his face.

"I can't say the same for Tim." Jaime added. I blinked, and then my eyes went wide.

"Oh…"

"He is in the hospital with a broken arm." He said.

"Damn…" I was very shocked at this. Jaime was tall, but Tim was more muscular

"I'm suspended, by the way, so technically I'm not supposed to be here. But I had to make sure you're ok." He sighed, handing me a glass of water. I took a few sips, the cool liquid easing my dry throat.

"Well, thanks." I flashed him a grin, ridiculously happy that he was breaking rules to see me. Of course, it wasn't literally, and I was injured, but still.

The dream I had passed through my mind, and I felt embarrassed. Of course that wasn't real. I dropped my gaze from Jaime's piercing one, fiddling with a stray piece of thread.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. His phone buzzed and he put it to his ear, listening intently. His eyes turned gold for a second and I gasped as he suddenly ran out, mumbling curses under his breath. Only…they were weird.

It sounded like we was saying, 'bloody werewolf bloody attacking again.'

Clearly, I had misheard. I wondered where Jaime was going, and what the sudden rush was. Didn't he say he stayed to see me? But now wasn't the time to act jealous.

I noted it for later reference, then slowly got out of the bed. My muscles were stiff and sore, but I laced up my sneakers, left a note for the nurse, and left.

* * *

I was so tired the next morning that I didn't hear the alarm. I decided just to stay home. It wasn't worth it to run into Tim and get hurt again. Besides, I didn't have any tests today and Jaime was probably busy, as he hadn't answered my 3 texts.

Or maybe I was just over thinking things.

Either way, I was exhausted.

I was so tired that I fell asleep instantly. Probably why I didn't hear the sounds, or the growls, or the movement. I'm a pretty deep sleeper.

I found out pretty quick when I woke up in the middle of the forest, my side punctured with fang marks and a air of yellow eyes glaring at me.

* * *

**Hm. Cliff hanger? Please review?**

**~samx**


End file.
